


luminous beings are we

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, If you think I don't have an entire universe planned here, M/M, Malex as Stormpilot, you're wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: A collection of fic set in a Star Wars AU. Will eventually include Malex, Rosabel, Kyliz, and Max as Kylo Ren because of course.





	luminous beings are we

AL-3X shook as he approached the troopers standing guard outside Zan Antar’s interrogation room. He couldn’t believe that he was even considering this, but after what he saw on Jakku, he knew that he couldn’t stay with the First Order. He knew that he had to escape, and the rebel pilot behind that door was his best chance. 

“Zan wants to see the prisoner.” AL-3X was surprised at the steadiness in his voice and the other troopers immediately stepped aside. He moved into the room to find a sole body strapped down to a chair. He seemed to be semi-conscious, his curls matted to his head, blood trailing down his forehead as his head lolled to the side. When his eyes met AL-3X’s they were glossy and unfocused, though AL-3X didn’t miss the smirk at the corner of his mouth. 

“Come with me.” He ordered as he unhooked the prisoner, his reflexes quick enough that he caught the man as he fell out of the chair. He strong-armed him past the guards and down the hall, pulling him through one corridor and then another before finally finding the custodial closet near the hangar bay. 

“In here.” He shoved the prisoner in. 

“What?” The prisoner mumbled, taking in the supplies lining the walls. “I thought you were taking me to-”

“Listen, if you do exactly as I say I can get you out of here.” AL-3X told him, pulling his helmet off. 

“What?” The man shook his head, his dirty curls bouncing. 

“I’m helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?”

“Are you with the Resistance?”

“What? No, this is a rescue. Can you fly a TIE?”

“I can fly anything.” The man replied. “If you’re not with the Resistance, why are you helping me?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do.”

The prisoner stared at him for a long moment before nodding. 

“You need a pilot.” He replied, no question in his voice. 

“I need a pilot.” AL-3X admitted, nodding. He watched as a smile grew on the prisoner’s face, and beneath all of the dirt and blood, AL-3X could see how handsome he was. 

“We’re going to do this.”

—

They’re in the TIE fighter before AL-3X has time to process the fact that he’s betraying the First Order. He watches as the prisoner slips into the pilot’s seat, flipping switches and pressing buttons as the fighter comes to life. 

“I’ve always wanted to fly one of these things.” The prisoner admits. “Can you shoot?”

“Blasters, yes.” AL-3X replies. 

“Okay, some principle. Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse. Use the right to aim, triggers to fire. Got it?”

“This is unnecessarily complicated." 

"Okay, let’s go.” The fighter lurches forward for a moment before AL-3X is thrown back against his seat. 

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re attached to an achor cable.” The prisoner groans, flipping more switches. “I can fix this." 

"They’re shooting at us!” AL-3X warns the prisoner.

“Well shoot back!” The prisoner snaps back, and AL-3X nods. He finds the triggers and aims as best he can, shooting a wide swath of stormtroopers as they finally break free, flying out of the hangar bay and into open space. 

“This thing really moves!” The prisoner’s voice is full of wonder to AL-3X’s ears. “Alright, we’ve gotta take out some of these cannons or we’re not going to get very far. I’m going to get us in position, stay sharp!”

AL-3X sees the cannon up ahead and lines up the shot, his mind briefly going to a memory of General Manes’ unimpressed face as he oversaw AL-3X’s squadron’s firearms examinations. He feels a renewed determination as he fires, the cannon exploding as they whisk by. 

“Yes!” The prisoner exclaims, and AL-3X feels a smile spread on his face. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“AL-3X.”

“AL-what?”

“That’s the only name they ever gave me.”

“Well, I ain’t calling you that. AL-3X, huh? Alex. I’m gonna call you Alex!”

“Alex? Yeah, I like it!”

“I’m Michael, Michael Guerin.”

“Good to meet you, Michael.”

“Good to meet you too, Alex.”

Alex watches as Michael maneuvers the fighter back toward Jakku.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“We’re going back to Jakku.”

“We can’t go back to Jakku! We need to get out of this system!”

“I gotta get to my droid before the First Order does! She’s a BF unit, brown and white, one of a kind.”

“I don’t care what color it is, no droid can be that important!”

“This one is, she’s got a map that leads to Rosa Ortecho.”

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me!” Alex exclaims, just in time for a well-aimed hit to send them spiraling toward the planet as everything goes black. 


End file.
